


My Heart Was Wrapped Up In Clover (The Night I Looked At You) // Перевод

by alra



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Jewish Character, Childhood Friends, Christian Character, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Obligatory Dakin Mention, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Canon, Religious Guilt (mentions of), Reunions, Secret Crush, Soul-Searching, Wine, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: — Боже мой, — смеётся он, и морщинки в уголках его глаз незнакомы, но сияние взгляда — дорогое воспоминание. — Скриппси, это… Ты что здесь делаешь?— А ты как думаешь? Работаю, работаю, работаю, — отвечает Скриппс, и улыбка растягивает его лицо, а ноги несут совершенно без спросу, преодолевая не такое уж и длинное пространство коридора, как будто повинуясь притяжению.— Ты? Работаешь? — язвит Познер, гораздо ближе, чем должен был быть; примерно в этот момент Скриппс понимает, что приближался не он один. — Чудеса, да и только!— Грубиян, — отзывается Скриппс, и лицо его болит от улыбки.Поз закатывает глаза:— Тебе это нравится.Господи. До чего же он прав.(Когда прошло 20 лет, и очень может быть, что этого даже достаточно, чтобы Скриппс и Познер взялись за ум.)





	My Heart Was Wrapped Up In Clover (The Night I Looked At You) // Перевод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Heart Was Wrapped Up In Clover (The Night I Looked At You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157585) by [DontOffendTheBees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees). 

> Название — строчка из упоминающейся в фике песни [«At Last»](https://music.yandex.ru/album/86811/track/12172?from=serp), то есть «Наконец-то».  
[Текст и перевод](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/etta_james/at_last.html) песни.
> 
> Бета: [bathfullofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass)

_— Поз?_

_Мужчина, не более чем смутно знакомый профиль, оборачивается и этим цементирует узнавание. Широко распахнутые голубые глаза моргают за стёклами очков в проволочной оправе, таких же круглых, как очертания рта, раскрывшегося под ними:_

_— Дон?.. _

***

— Итак… ты всё пишешь?

Бутылка полупуста, бокалы вскоре пустеют вслед за ней, так же благовоспитанно и сдержанно поблёскивая в неярком свете. «Благовоспитанно и сдержанно», похоже, лейтмотив сегодняшнего вечера. Скриппс кивает, подкручивая вино в бокале, как иные надутые пижоны подкручивают бренди. Кажется уместным, раз уж они так совершенно по-пижонски ведут чопорную светскую беседу последние полчаса.

— Да, да. Ну, если это можно так назвать. Ты знаешь, журналистика. Не что-то настоящее.

Познер улыбается — чуть изгибает губы с озорством более зрелым, но не более пристойным по сравнению со школьными годами:

— Настоящая журналистика? Или где-то ходят слухи о знаменитости, скрывающейся инкогнито в нашей школе, и мне следует о них знать?

О-ох. Скриппс стонет, хватаясь за сердце, и откидывается на спинку потёртого дивана:

— Дэйви, ты ранишь меня! Подумать, что я мог так низко пасть…

— Ой, цыц, — отмахивается Познер, отпивая вино, и его дразнящая улыбка всё ещё на месте. — Если хочешь зарабатывать на жизнь, преследуя Шерил Коул — дело твоё.

— Удивлён, что ты знаешь, кто это.

— О тебе могу то же сказать.

— Да, но я-то работаю в прессе, а какое твоё оправдание?

Бровь Познера изгибается вслед за улыбкой:

— Дорогой мой, я манерный гей.

Ни следа дрожи в голосе. Скриппс невольно широко улыбается.

— Ах, да. Значит, так и не перерос это, а?

— Нет, — чинно ответствует Познер, закидывая ногу на ногу. — И не намерен.

— Вот молодец.

В ответной улыбке Поза есть какая-то настороженность. Скриппс не может сказать, почему ему так кажется, и вообще вполне возможно, что ему мерещится. Двадцать лет прошло, его очки для чтения Поза вполне могли слегка запотеть. Но этот вечер весь, наверное, об этом. О восстановлении оборванных связей.

Немного жидкой смелости должно с этим помочь.

— Ну что, — говорит он, невольно копируя тон и неловкость Поза, и тянется к бутылке. — Ещё по одной?

***

_— Боже мой, — смеётся он, и морщинки в уголках его глаз незнакомы, но сияние взгляда — дорогое воспоминание. — Скриппси, это… Ты что здесь делаешь?_

_— А ты как думаешь? Работаю, работаю, работаю, — отвечает Скриппс, и улыбка растягивает его лицо, а ноги несут совершенно без спросу, преодолевая не такое уж и длинное пространство коридора, как будто повинуясь притяжению._

_— Ты? Работаешь? — язвит Познер, гораздо ближе, чем должен был быть; примерно в этот момент Скриппс понимает, что приближался не он один. — Чудеса, да и только!_

_— Грубиян, — отзывается Скриппс, и лицо его болит от улыбки._

_Поз закатывает глаза:_

_— Тебе это нравится._

_Господи. До чего же он прав._

_— Что же, если ты «работаешь», — продолжает Познер, любезно не изображая в воздухе кавычки, слышные в его голосе, — нет ли в твоём плотном графике окна, чтобы выпить со старым другом?_

_Если бы и не было, он, блядь, организовал бы._

_— Думаю, что могу это устроить. Где тут можно хорошо посидеть?_

_— В этой дыре? Абсолютно, блядь, нигде, — фыркает Поз, подталкивая очки повыше на переносице. Большие и круглые, они старомодны даже по скриппсовым стандартам, которые Дейкин называет «стариковский шик», но Познеру идёт. — Лично я, когда испытываю необходимость утопить горе в вине, предпочитаю собственный диван и бутылочку портвейна из «Теско»._

_— Что ж, похоже, диван это наша судьба… Но спиртное принесу я. Лучшее от «Сейнсбери»._

_Поз присвистывает, шаловливо поигрывая бровью:_

_— Шикуешь._

_— Ну, повод особый, — пожимает плечами Скриппс, делая вид, что шутит. Скорее всего, неубедительно. — Не каждый день сталкиваешься со старым приятелем. У тебя есть адрес? Или тот пресловутый диван — среди мусорных баков на заднем дворе?_

_— А ты где живёшь? В машине, на заднем сидении?_

_— Не тупи. Сидение занял кот, я кемарю в багажнике._

_Поз сияет, прижимая книги крепче к груди. Он держит их довольно много, и Скриппс начинает было стыдиться, что не предложил подержать хоть часть, но отмахивается от этой привычки. Такое предлагают дамам, или когда идут куда-то вместе, но не посреди незапланированной встречи с бывшим одноклассником в коридоре… да?_

_— Ну, думаю, ты рад будешь узнать, что мой диван находится в квартире, — продолжает Поз, возвращая Скриппса к реальности от внутренней дискуссии о тонкостях галантности. — Четыре стены и крыша._

_— Транжира._

_— Похоже, что мы оба вышли в люди, а, «Сейнсбери»? — поддразнивает Поз, перекладывая книги на одну руку, чтобы в шутку толкнуть Скриппса другой. Тот даже немного качается от толчка, старина Поз уже не тот задохлик, каким был двадцать лет назад. — Так по рукам?_

_— По рукам, — подтверждает Скриппс, улыбаясь до боли, пока Поз, сверкая улыбкой ярче, чем взглядом, хватает его руку и шлёпает её поверх стопки книг. Он тщательно выбирает ручку в аккуратном ряду торчащих из кармана его джемпера и корябает адрес прямо на руке чернилами симпатичного зелёного оттенка._

_— Восемь? — спрашивает Поз, и может быть это игра воображения, но кажется, что в его голосе появляется нерешительность, которой прежде не было._

_— Восемь, — соглашается Скриппс._

_— Хорошо, — говорит Познер голосом, полным… предвкушения? Страха? Надежды? Невозможно разобрать. — Выпивка с тебя._

_— Ну, это как обычно._

_Они обмениваются улыбками, более тёплыми на этот раз, как бы застенчивыми, робкими. Такими, которые, кажется, были бы более уместны между ними, пока они были розовощёкими юнцами и носили школьную форму. Что ж, они сейчас в школьном коридоре, по крайней мере. И Поз прижимает книги к груди как щит поверх своего собачьего сердечка. Разгладить пару морщинок и избавиться от практичных джемперов, и они бы снова вполне сошли за школьников. Скриппс уж точно ощущает себя одним из них._

_Потом Поз покашливает и кивает:_

_— Ну… до встречи._

_Скриппс кивает в ответ, наконец отнимает руку и сдерживается, чтобы не прижать её к груди._

_— Восемь?_

_— Восемь._

_— Ни за что не пропущу._

_Он снова кивает и прощается, и провожает Поза взглядом, пока тот отворачивается и уходит. Провожает, потому что приятно его снова видеть, убеждает он себя. Приятно видеть, что унылая сутулость покинула его плечи, что он здоров и вроде бы счастлив быть собой. У Дона нет такого простого объяснения для того, как его сердце пропускает удар, когда Поз оборачивается, чтобы ещё раз улыбнуться напоследок._

***

— Это кто?

Поз смеётся, наполняя второй бокал.

— Фред.

— Это не кошачье имя.

— Зато хорошее!

Скриппс бросает на него взгляд, почёсывая кота за ушами, хорошо понимая, что громкое мурлыканье мешает ему выглядеть внушительно:

— Конечно, ты так думаешь, Лаура.

Поз роняет голову на грудь, хихикая застенчиво — и немного пьяно.

— Хе-хе. Думал, это тонкий намёк.

— Как кирпич.

Скриппс охает, когда кот, вильнув задом, перескакивает с журнального столика к нему на колени и вышибает дух своей массой.

— Кстати о кирпичах, чем ты кормишь этого парня?

Поз отмахивается, подгибает ноги под себя, уютно устраиваясь в уголке дивана, и обхватывает свой бокал вина ладонями, как чашку чая.

— Ах, отстань. Он мой старейший друг, надо же мне кого-то баловать.

Скриппс медлит, радуясь присутствию кота — возможности смотреть куда-то ещё, занять чем-то руки, пока он обдумывает услышанное. Сегодня, глядя на повзрослевшего Поза, было легко забыть, каким одиноким мальчишкой он был когда-то. Скриппс было подумал… ну, он не знает, что именно он подумал. Очевидно, что у Познера нет парня-сожителя: эта квартира — не запасной аэродром семейного человека, но он теперь выглядит таким высоким, и вроде бы вся тяжесть мира уже не давит на его плечи, и Скриппс подумал, что в его жизни есть… кто-то. Люди. Друзья, близкие коллеги, шумные подружки, с которыми он познакомился в своём любимом гей-клубе, куда они заявились однажды и сперва ужаснулись, но как-то втянулись потом… Кто-то близкий, кому он покупает подарки на день рождения, кто проверяет, всё ли у него в порядке. И, может быть, всё это есть, может быть, Скриппсу померещился невольно проглянувший пессимизм в замечании, где его не было, но… застенчиво ссутулившиеся плечи Поза говорят о том, что если и есть вокруг него такие люди, он сам, вероятно, не знает об этом.

— Значит… — говорит Скриппс, наблюдая, как лапы Фреда уминают его живот, будто тесто, — у тебя нет никого, получается?

Поз сухо улыбается и отпивает вино.

— Я не прячу любовника в хлебной корзине, если ты об этом.

Скриппс фыркает, обнимая ладонями мордочку кота и почёсывая её под звонкое счастливое мурлыканье.

— Ну что ж, наверное, в холостяцкой жизни есть свои плюсы.

— По опыту знаешь?

— О да. Я практически монах, приятель, хотя фактически в прошлом что-то и было, — он запускает пальцы в мех на пухлом животике Фреда; мохнатый великан растекается по его коленям счастливой лужицей, и он улыбается. — Вот это — максимальная физическая близость за несколько месяцев.

— Месяцев? Ох, счастливчик, — вздыхает Поз, поправляя очки. — Подожди, вот перейдёшь трёхлетний рубеж, тогда рассмотрим твою кандидатуру в монахи.

Скриппс бормочет что-то сочувственное, бросая на него взгляд.

— Значит, не много встречается хороших парней?

— Встречаются, — Поз пожимает плечами, поигрывая с ножкой бокала. — Наверное, мне всё кажется, что это как-то не вовремя. Приходится помнить о разных вещах, которые… лучше не афишировать.

Хм. Скриппс неспешно кивает в такт тщательному поглаживанию пушистого брюшка Фреда, не глядя Позу в глаза.

— Ты знаешь… люди сейчас относятся с куда большим пониманием к таким вещам.

Поз фыркает:

— Только не среди педагогов. Стоит им учуять хоть намёк, и они решат, что я, ну… — Скриппс видит краем глаза, что Поз бросает на него взгляд, — вроде Гектора.

— А ты не такой.

— Нет. Или, по крайней мере, не в том отношении, — говорит Поз. — Я бы солгал, если б стал утверждать, что никогда не думал о нём. Есть кое-что — то, _как_ он учил — я…

— Знаю, — тихо отзывается Скриппс, глядя на него с понимающей улыбкой. — Он был для тебя настоящим авторитетом, да?

— Он был козлом. Теперь я это знаю. Просто несчастным одиноким козлом. Ему нет прощения за то, что он делал. Но… он был хорошим учителем, — он фыркает, запускает пальцы в волосы. — Даже если то, чему он нас учил, было полнейшим вздором.

— За это я выпью, — посмеивается Скриппс и с кряхтением тянется через кота к своему бокалу. — По крайней мере это был весёлый вздор.

Поз смеётся, поднимая бокал:

— За весёлый вздор!

Скриппс широко улыбается под звяканье бокалов в тишине, возвращаясь к непринуждённой беседе так же легко, как к поглаживанию шелковистого кошачьего животика. Слишком просто оглянуться на то время с теплотой, даже на те моменты, которые ответственный взрослый человек обсудил бы с психотерапевтом. Это был весёлый вздор, Фред бы подтвердил.

И веселее всего было именно с Позом.

***

_Кажется, что это уже было._

_Конечно было, строго говоря. Он взрослый человек, у него есть друзья и знакомые, ему случалось скрывать депрессивные эпизоды, о которых не принято говорить в приличном обществе. Он не впервые играет в гляделки с ассортиментом винного отдела супермаркета. Но вспоминает он сейчас не о тех случаях. Нет, именно сейчас перед его внутренним взором стоит потайной и обычно закрытый на замок шкафчик на кухне его родителей. Он почти чувствует, как старые школьные ботинки сдавливают его ноги, каким горячим и тяжёлым кажется из-за риска украденный ключ. Неопытным взглядом окидывает он этикетки запретных лакомств, перескакивая между крепкими снадобьями и настойками, и наконец останавливается на самой полной бутылке с тёмной жидкостью, заключённой в зелёное стекло. Это внутреннее изображение накладывается на реальность, та самая этикетка двоится, как в этих новомодных 3D фильмах, висит в воздухе перед ним эхом далёкого прошлого._

_Он задумчиво берёт бутылку в руку, поворачивает её. Та же марка, другой год. Не идеальное совпадение, но нечто куда более знакомое, чем он ожидал сегодня найти. Не такое дорогое, как он думал тогда, когда стащил его из шкафа и пронёс в школу в своём портфеле, как маленький грязный секрет, зная, что отхватит за это на орехи по возвращении домой. И всё-таки, заметьте, чуть дороже, чем он покупает нынче для себя._

_Скриппс проводит большим пальцем по краю этикетки, гладкой и нетронутой, какой была и та, первая, пока до неё не добрались руки Поза. Если сосредоточится, он сможет вызвать в памяти неровные края, надорванные беспокойными пальцами, счищавшими с бутылки персональные черты на протяжении хмурого сентябрьского вечера, пока её содержимое испарялось глоток за глотком. В тот четверг они около часа эксрериментировали с «утоплением горя», как взрослые, передавая бутылку из рук в руки — только они вдвоём. Пока один пил, второй нудел — всё по-честному, теоретически. На деле же львиную долю времени говорил Поз, а Скриппс брал своё жидкой валютой. Ему это было нужно, откровенно говоря. Кому угодно было бы, если б они были вынуждены слушать долгие и прочувствованные жалобы на Дейкина._

_Чёртов Дейкин._

_Это было до того, как Поз понял, что влюбился в этого козлину, разумеется. Когда он всё ещё томился в плену шаткой концепции собственной гетеросексуальности и был убеждён, что жар на его щеках при появлении Дейкина был следствием только лишь раздражения. Скриппс, наверное, мог бы просветить его в этом вопросе, но… Но. Он не хотел бы, чтоб его обвинили в том, что он внушил парнишке эту идею. Однако, он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что у него не было соблазна это сделать. Соблазна покончить с заблуждением бедняги, пусть даже и заменив его новым бременем. Может быть — просто соблазна получить кого-то, с кем можно поговорить о собственных затруднениях, какими бы новыми и туманными они ни были. Иногда даже мысль о возможности поговорить с кем-то, кто в той же унылой лодке, помогала уснуть. Но даже когда Поз догадался обо всём сам, даже когда его поклонение Дейкину воспряло с новой силой в виде вопиющего флирта и безоглядных публичных серенад, его сочувствия Скриппсу не досталось. С чего бы? Это было бы не честно. Скриппс-то знал, по кому сохнет Познер._

_Если бы Скриппс рассказал, по кому сохнет он сам, это могло всё испортить._

_Но, о, искушение. «Искушение, — думал он, глядя, как Поз облизывает губы, запятнанные красным вином, — настырная штука…»_

_Бутылка в его руке тяжела от сожалений. Сожалений об упущенном шансе на солидарность с таким же запутавшимся мальчиком с грузом религиозной вины на плечах. Сожалений о годах намеренного одиночества, бессмысленного и неискоренимого. Если бы только он сказал хоть что-то. Если бы только знал, что хотел сказать._

_Он думает, что знает это сейчас._

_«Вопрос в том, — думает он, прижимая бутылку к груди, — стал ли я мудрее или просто старше?» _

***

— Ты знаешь, что нынче есть более компактные способы хранения музыки, да? — поддразнивает Скриппс, роясь в коллекции Поза. Хотя сам он не покупал винила годами, движение, которым перелистывают пластинки в коробке, наверное, хранится в мышечной памяти.

— Я знаю, я не настолько престарелый, — говорит Поз, хотя это громкое заявление от того, кто ходит по дому с мурлычащим котом Фредом на плече, точь-в-точь безумная старая кошатница. — У меня ещё есть мой «Walkman» и CD плеер, но там колонки хреновые. И я не собираюсь возиться с этими паршивыми наушничками в собственной квартире.

— Тот самый «Walkman»?! — фыркает Скриппс, добавляя ещё пластинку в стопку — не так удобно, как плейлист, конечно, но аутентичность греет. — Эта штука ещё жива?

— О да, она крепкая старушка.

— Это точно. О-о, — он вытягивает конверт и поднимает лицо Эллы Фитцжеральд рядом со своим, поигрывая бровями. — Вот это знакомо.

Поз краснеет.

— Да, ну. Она тоже крепкая старушка.

Скриппс посмеивается, шлёпая её в стопку «может быть».

— Поверить не могу, что ты спел это ему в лицо. У тебя были крепкие яйца, знаешь?

— Или я просто думал членом.

— Ну, одно без другого не растёт.

Поз хихикает, тепло и весело от вина. Пять бокалов — и всё ещё может стоять, уже не тот легковесный тинейджер.

— Ну. Мне повезло, что все так легко к этому отнеслись, конечно — если бы я где-то ещё такой номер выкинул…

Скриппс морщится. Это правда. Для щуплого еврейского мальчика-гея из Шеффилда Поз умудрился не оказаться в такой уж жопе, как можно было ожидать.

— Да, они были ничего, — бормочет он, не отрывая взгляда от своего занятия. — Наверное, это забавляло их.

— Лучше быть посмешищем, чем мальчиком для битья, — резюмирует Поз, чмокая Фреда в пушистый лоб, прежде чем спустить его на диван. Пухлого котяру, должно быть, уже тяжеловато носить.

— Это да.

Скриппс поднимает взгляд на проигрыватель, где со щелчком подпрыгнула игла, и смотрит, как та терпеливо зависает в воздухе.

— Как насчёт чего-то поживее? — предлагает он, аккуратно отводя держатель в сторону и складывая Джони Митчел обратно в конверт.

— Моя трагическая коллекция для старых дев недостаточно хороша для тебя?

— О, я обеими руками за трагедию, — фыркает Скриппс, копаясь в своей подборке. — Но если мы собираемся сидеть здесь и стонать, как клуб одиноких сердец, можно хотя бы делать это под что-то танцевальное.

Он останавливает свой выбор на «The Innocents» и чувствует затылком взгляд Поза.

— Знаешь, Скриппси, — говорит тот беспечно, и Скриппс так и видит в воображении, как он поигрывает ножкой бокала. — Из тебя бы вышел потрясный гомосексуал.

Скриппс замирает, взявшись за иглу. Вот она, вдруг, падает ему в руки — возможность открыться, не устраивая из этого шоу с песнями и плясками. Не обязательно даже быть серьёзным, бросить мимоходом: «Сведения о моей гетеросексуальности были сильно преувеличены», — и всё, можно вернуться к вертушке.

Вместо этого выходит лишь нервный смешок и что-то вроде «Мечтай». Дерьмо.

Весь красный, он ставит иглу на место медленно, как только может, желая, чтобы было больше дел, чтобы занять руки и удержать взгляд от… выражения на лице Поза, каким бы оно ни было.

Но тут «A Little Respect» начинает играть с синтетической настойчивостью, и не остаётся ничего другого, как принять свою судьбу. Он оборачивается, волнуясь: что-то он увидит. Но Познер не выглядит оскорблённым, или печальным, или вообще как-то задетым. Скорее он выглядит заинтригованным, склоняет голову набок, как попугайчик, и окидывает Скриппса взглядом.

Потом он ставит бокал и протягивает руку:

— Потанцуем?

Скриппс восхищённо улыбается этой руке:

— Серьёзно?

— Да, я буду Джинджер Роджерс, — посмеивается Дэвид, маняще поигрывая пальцами, — а ты можешь сыграть другого знаменитого Фреда.

— Меркьюри? — шутит Скриппс, беря его за руку и притягивая к себе. — Не знаю, смогу ли взять так высоко.

Поз цокает языком, грациозно укладывая свободную руку на плечо Скриппса.

— Вечно паясничаешь.

Скриппс ухмыляется, подхватывая его за талию.

— А ты вечно на главных женских ролях.

— Это, блядь, точно. Ну же, дражайший Фредди, — воркует он, вздёргивая брови с вызовом, — думаешь, сможешь вести или уступишь честь мне?

— Я думаю, справлюсь, мерси.

— Ах, так?

— Да, так.

— Докажи.

— Докажу.

До Скриппса довольно быстро доходит, что музыкальный размер этой песни не слишком подходит для таких танцев — особенно если учесть, что его правая нога мутировала во вторую левую от долгого простоя — но он весьма неплохо справляется, хотя, пожалуй, о себе так говорить нескромно. Места в гостиной хватает не более чем на неловкий «квадрат», но Поз вроде бы не возражает, его глаза лучатся смехом, порозовевшие щёки сияют ямочками от улыбки.

— Неплохо, — снисходит Поз, следуя за ним нетвёрдыми шагами.

— Хорош, как Фредди?

— Меркьюри? Безусловно, — отзвается Поз, фыркая в ответ на попытки Скриппса покачать бёдрами. — Астер? Мечтай дальше.

— Дерзкий мальчишка, — смеётся Скриппс, сжимая его руку. — Я тебе покажу Фреда Астера, приятель.

— Что… Скриппс!

Он испуганно хихикает тонким голоском, когда Скриппс отпускает его талию и раскручивает его от себя. Это, блядь, ни капельки не изящно: Поз ударяется голенью о журнальный столик, опрокидывая коробку из-под конфет и спугнув задремавшего было Фреда. Но он закручивается обратно без тени недовольства, запыхавшийся и смеющийся, хотя Скриппс умудрился неловко завернуть ему руку за спину.

— Вот видишь? — хвастает Скриппс и, задыхаясь, возвращает пошатнувшегося партнёра в вертикальное положение. — У меня есть коронные трюки!

— Трюки? Ты чуть мозги мне не вышиб! — спорит Поз, шлёпая его по груди.

— Ну да, это мой трюк.

— О, вау. Победитель. Ну чем не Прекрасный Принц?

— Да, удивительно, как мало д… — он хмурится, понимая, что это может быть ещё одной возможностью ненавязчиво открыться, и не желая отмахиваться от неё так легко, — как мало людей клюёт на это.

Поз приподнимает тонкую бровь.

— Что ж. Значит, люди многое теряют, — говорит он невозмутимо, отступая от Скриппса и указывая на столик. — Я имею в виду, теряют шанс на сотрясение мозга. Кажется, мне надо выпить, чтобы успокоить нервы — поухаживай за мной, а?

Скриппс качает головой и закатывает глаза, но улыбается так сильно, что болят щёки.

— Опять навязываешь мне обязанности мужа, Дэйви. Это низко, так эксплуатировать мои рыцарские наклонности.

Поз легкомысленно цокает языком, прикусывая его кончик, отчего сердце Скриппса пускается трусцой.

— Что ж, если ты хочешь отдохнуть от брюк в этих отношениях, только скажи.

О, Джинджер, да ты кокетка.

— Не, оставайся как есть, — отмахивается Скриппс, занимаясь бокалами и усердно не глядя на чёртова Дэвида Познера. — Я бы хреново смотрелся в юбке.

— Ну, не знаю, — говорит Поз и проводит рукой по его плечам, проходя мимо в направлении кухни. — Насколько я помню, ноги у тебя подходящие.

Да уж. Всё ещё крепкие яйца.

Скриппс нервно посмеивается, роняя голову на грудь. Господи, если Поз продолжит в том же духе, Дон рядом с ним долго не выживет.

Он обозревает опустевшую бутылку, размышляя. Тянется к своей сумке, отодвигает запасной свитер и находит вторую бутылку, купленную им. Ту, насчёт которой сомневался, доставать ли её вообще. Ту, со знакомой этикеткой, тяжёлую от сладостно-горьких воспоминаний.

«И потом, — думает он, нервно постукивая по горлышку пальцами, — сдаётся мне, что шансов снова выжить без него у меня ещё меньше».

— Поз, — зовёт он, приняв решение. — Следующий раунд с меня.

***

_Маленький. Непритязательный. Выцветшая бледно-жёлтая краска кое-где облупилась и обнажила пятнышки красной и чёрной, старые слои, которые не удосужились снять. Он уже уверен, что эта дверь — из тех, что заедают, из тех, к которым «нужно приноровиться», от которых нещадно сквозит зимой, а домовладелец реагирует лишь пустыми обещаниями их починить._

_Другими словами, это практически настолько далеко от того, что он ожидает — надеется — найти внутри, насколько вообще возможно._

_Его взгляд падает на домофон, современный штрих в портрете старинного дома. Но не современно-современный, скорее что-то, что он посчитал бы современным тогда, в восьмидесятых, когда ничего лучше ни у кого не было. Углы невзрачной пластмассовой коробки заляпаны, маленькая пыльная паутина обрамляет её, как драное кружево. Представлены на выбор три кнопки: нижняя пустая, старые наклейки с именами сорваны, и на белый пластик налипла пыль. Верхняя — самая заметная из трёх, с порядочно изношенной кнопкой и наклейкой с неразборчиво написанным длинным польским именем, которое Скриппс не хотел бы быть вынужденным пытаться произнести без подсказки. А средняя…_

_Скриппс смотрит на знакомый почерк долгим взглядом, посмеиваясь. Совпадение не полное — почерк Поза изменился из-за профессии, аккуратные петли превратились в поспешные завитки под грузом работы. Вряд ли приходится следить за каллиграфичностью, когда за выходные нужно проверить и оценить пару сотен эссе. Но сходства как раз достаточно, чтобы заставить Скриппса остановиться и сравнить поспешный росчерк «Д. Познер» с прозвищем столетней давности на полях школьных тетрадок и вновь обнаружить, что образы накладываются с минимальным несоответствием. Сама кнопка звонка сидит ровно посередине между соседями, чище, чем кнопка заброшенного первого этажа, ухоженная, но по сравнению с верхней едва использованная. Скриппс готов поспорить, что прошло много времени с тех пор, как кто-то её нажимал._

_Он начинает сомневаться, что ему самому хватит смелости это сделать._

_Его руки крепче сжимают бутылку, дешёвое и жизнерадостное винишко с нижней полки. Лямка его сумки врезается в плечо под весом второй бутылки, тайной, которую он не уверен, что хватит смелости достать. Он не обязан, конечно. Он может просто войти, обменяться новостями, потрепаться о том о сём, как старые друзья, и распрощаться. Может быть, они возобновят дружеское общение, а может быть пойдут каждый своей дорогой, но… в любом случае, это не обязательно такой уж кардинальный шаг, каким он пытается его представить. У него есть путь к отступлению._

_Боже, он так надеется, что не воспользуется им._

_Он делает глубокий вдох, берёт себя в руки и нажимает на кнопку звонка._

_«Какого чёрта я тут делаю?» — бормочет он, почти успокоительно. Как бы подтверждая, что это абсолютно настолько страшно, насколько он накрутил себя — и вот он всё-таки это делает._

_«Что я делаю…»_

_А потом щёлкает замок, открывается дверь, и на него щурится Дэвид Познер, вспоминает опустить очки со лба на переносицу и тепло улыбается, узнавая._

_— Здравствуй, незнакомец, — говорит он, шагая в сторону, чтобы пропустить его к себе в дом._

_«И почему я не сделал этого давным-давно?..» _

***

«At last… my love has come along…»

Скриппс посмеивается, щурясь в потолок.

— Самая оптимистичная вещь из всего, что ты ставил сегодня.

— Я не буду извиняться за хороший вкус в музыке.

— Или за то, что ты такая примадонна.

Поз хихикает, откидываясь снова на пол рядом с ним и устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Никогда.

Опьяневшие от вина и хорошей компании, они оба перестали пытаться сохранять вертикальное положение где-то час назад. Они лежат на чистом, хотя и потёртом, ковре, задрав ноги на сидение дивана, а кот сладко спит между их ступней. Ситуация кажется знакомой, безопасной. Заменить вино лимонадом из магазинчика на углу, а Фреда — заброшенной домашней работой, и они оказались бы снова в Шеффилде, коротая вместе часы под предлогом подготовки к урокам. Только сейчас, когда в комнате над ними нет родителей (если не считать то польское семейство, конечно; судя по всему — очень милых и открытых людей, которые часто приглашают Поза за свой стол в Шаббат), они могут включать музыку так громко, как им заблагорассудится.

— Тебе когда-то нравился этот дурацкий синти-поп, — говорит Скриппс с притворным осуждением. По правде говоря, он не в восторге от того, как сократилась Позова коллекция поп-музыки. Он мог лишь гадать, в каком настроении в последнее время пребывал этот человек, если решился расстаться со своими драгоценными «Soft Cell». Мимолётная победа в виде раскопанных «Erasure» прожила недолго, и с тех пор ему ни разу так не повезло. Он ничего не имеет против Этты или Эллы, конечно, но… Ему не нравится мысль о том, что это — всё, что Поз слушает здесь, в одиночестве, каждые выходные.

— Он ещё где-то есть у меня, — говорит Поз, и эти простые слова утешают Скриппса больше, чем Дэвид мог бы представить. — Думаю, в серванте… должно быть, я вырос из него.

— Может быть, ты ещё вернёшься к нему.

Он чувствует взгляд Поза.

— Может быть…

На мгновение становится тихо, и Скриппс поворачивает голову. Их взгляды встречаются над небольшим пространством оливково-зелёного ковра, и он чувствует, что Поз ищет в нём что-то.

— Скриппси, — говорит он тихо и нерешительно, — если я спрошу у тебя кое-что… Обещаешь не смеяться?

— Ты думаешь, меня это рассмешит?

— Хм, я неудачно выразился — я не думаю, что это смешно, просто это… наверное, не то, что я имею право спрашивать. Такие вещи не спрашивают у школьных друзей после двадцати лет молчания. Это, может быть… назойливо. Так что ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, но обещай, что не будешь… отшучиваться. Пожалуйста.

Скриппс кивает после паузы.

— Точно уж постараюсь.

Поз опускает взгляд на свои руки и теребит рукава своей кофты, беспокойные пальцы перебирают толстые нитки. Потом он снова поднимает глаза — его очки перекошены — и спрашивает:

— Ты счастлив?

Повисает молчание. Скриппс пялится на него, раскрыв рот. Он не знает, почему, но он ожидал чего-то более… конкретного. Может быть, ожидал, что Поз начнёт добиваться подтверждения намёков о его сексуальности или спросит о его отношениях, о семье, может быть даже о вере — он знал, что оба они испытывали с ней трудности когда-то давным-давно, может быть Позу было бы интересно узнать, достиг ли Дон какого-то прогресса. Но вопрос вышел уникальным по одновременному сочетанию широты охвата и прицельной точности; он заставляет Скриппса подвести итог всей жизни и сконцентрировать в «да» или «нет». Дон подумывает о том, чтобы воспользоваться возможностью не отвечать.

Но потом он смотрит Позу в глаза, видит глубоко спрятанные тени тоски и замешательства, и представляет, сколько ночей тот провёл без сна, размышляя, не является ли счастье просто фикцией.

— Думаю, да, — отвечает Скриппс осторожно, снова обращая взгляд к потолку. — В смысле, я всё ещё занимаюсь не совсем тем, чем хотел бы. Я много работаю и не могу расслабиться, и… ну, пожалуй, иногда бывает одиноко. Даже часто. Но я знаю, что лучшие дни впереди, однажды мой труд принесёт плоды, а пока что я просто буду стараться взять от жизни то, что могу. Так что, может быть, я не счастлив, но я… собираюсь стать счастливым.

Он не уточняет, что именно сделает его счастливым, по его мнению. Многие вещи могли бы: достаточно денег, чтобы сосредоточиться на писательстве; надёжный дом с кабинетом и, может быть, маленьким огородиком; вероятно — парочка домашних питомцев.

Он определённо не говорит, что одна конкретная вещь может, если всё пройдёт удачно, быть прямо здесь, в этой комнате.

— О.

Поз говорит это тихо, почти шёпотом. Скриппс снова поворачивается к нему, смотрит, как его глаза бегают за стёклами очков, избегая зрительного контакта.

Понимая, что он смотрит, Поз бросает на него взгляд, чуть улыбается и кивает:

— Хорошо. Это… хорошо.

Скриппс медлит, приподнимается на локтях и задумчиво смотрит на лежащего друга.

— Дэйви?

Поз поднимает бровь.

— Ты счастлив?

Он думает, что знает ответ, но тот следует не сразу, губы Поза беззвучно шевелятся, и брови чуть свигаются, пока он формулирует его.

— Ну… Мне нравится моя работа. Нравится эта школа, ученики и учителя. У меня есть книги, кот и крыша над головой. Это не роскошь, но это комфорт. Иногда здесь кажется очень пусто. Если я не принесу домой часть работы, мне бывает трудно занять чем-то вечер, но… мне не на что жаловаться. Я не счастлив, но я… не несчастен от этого.

Этта Джеймс воркует, кот Фред похрапывает, вино всё ещё греется на столе, а Поз лежит, распростёртый, как Офелия в реке, протягивая Скриппсу на ладони своё одинокое сердце, не скрывая ничего.

— Поз, — говорит Дон, накрывая его руку своей, — при всём уважении… это звучит как чушь собачья.

Поз смотрит на их соединённые руки — слегка переплетённые пальцы — и снова на его лицо с осторожностью и чем-то, что Скриппс может только молиться, что он правильно интерпретирует как надежду.

— Ты можешь предложить что-то лучше?

И Скриппс смотрит на него, любуется им — от широко раскрытых глаз до запятнанных вином губ — и кивает.

— Да, — говорит он, и всей жидкой смелости в мире не хватило бы, чтобы смягчить хрипотцу пересохшего от волнения горла. — Думаю, может быть, могу.

Он наклоняется, закрывая глаза, и их тёплые губы соприкасаются — вкус слаще и гуще, чем самое красное вино, — и мир сужается до тончайших связей. До короткого неровного выдоха Поза ему в рот, между удивлённым восклицанием и томным вздохом. До дрожи руки Дона, касающейся щеки Поза, до грубого прикосновения шершавой ткани, когда Поз тянет его за джемпер, чтобы выровнять их тела вдоль друг друга, а потом поглаживает ладонью удовлетворённо, несмотря на то, что они неуклюже путаются в конечностях. Спина Скриппса изогнута, ноги задраны вверх, но, что самое главное, ему плевать.

И прекраснее всего то, что и Познеру тоже.

Он даже предположить не может, сколько длится поцелуй, как долго они окутывают друг друга теплом, передавая сонные ласки из губ в губы, как нежные слова и весёлую болтовню. Когда они отрываются от сухих губ друг друга, он чувствует недовольство своей спины, и мурашки пробегают в зажатой между подушек дивана ноге.

Но, честное слово, ревматизм может идти куда подальше, потому что Дэвид Познер улыбается ему, как будто он достал луну с неба.

— О, — говорит он снова, запыхавшийся и восхищённый, очки съехали ещё сильнее набок, чем были до поцелуя.

Скриппс старательно поправляет их, прежде чем потянуться за новым поцелуем.

Поз счастливо мычит, зарываясь руками в его волосы, будто хочет держать его так вечно, и Скриппс не может придумать ни одной причины не позволить ему.

Когда они снова всплывают на поверхность, Скриппс задыхается, лёгкие кажутся пустыми, но сердце до краёв наполнено. Он перебирает пальцами медово-золотые волосы Поза, и свет выхватывает серебристые ниточки на висках. Стал совсем взрослым, мальчик с собачьим сердечком. Боже, когда это произошло? Когда они успели так постареть?

А главное, почему они не делали это вместе?

Поз улыбается ему, розовощёкий и брызжущий весельем, и проводит руками по его плечам.

— Ай-ай-ай, Скриппси, — посмеивается он, непринуждённый тон противоречит тому, как колотится его сердце под ладонью Скриппса. — Тоже мне рыцарь: воспользовался одинокой, пьяной в стельку старой девой.

Он выглядит таким радостным, тёплым и соблазнительным, счастье искрится в его взгляде и даже голосе, чего Скриппс не замечал в течение дня. Он даже не уверен, что видел такое когда-либо в юности.

Скриппс ухмыляется и похлопывает его по щеке.

— Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Поз прямо-таки гогочет, громко и непривлекательно, будто не может сдержаться, хватается за живот, и его шея соблазнительно выгибается. Скриппс не упускает возможности уткнуться носом в эту шею, чувствует, как вибрирует от смеха глотка, гладит трясущиеся плечи, бесстыдно улыбаясь, щекоткой добывая новые звуки из этого парня — лучший смех, что он слышал за годы.

— Ах ты сволочь, — воет Поз, шлёпая его по руке, — это была… это была худшая шутка за… за… вообще! В моей жизни! Грубая, оскорбительная, абсолютно не смешная…

— Я знаю, — говорит Скриппс, улыбаясь. — Хорошо, что у тебя чувство юмора такое же отвратное, как у меня, а?

Поз, всё ещё хихикая и задыхаясь, нежно обхватывает шею Скриппса обеими руками, поглаживая короткие волосы на затылке с мягким упрёком:

— Верно. Боюсь, теперь тебе от меня не отделаться.

Он слишком пьян и счастлив, чтобы произнести это в своей обычной самоуничижтельной манере, думает Скриппс. В этот редкий миг он, скорее всего, не имеет в виду ничего печального.

Но Скриппс всё равно целует его в подтверждение.

— Господи, я так надеюсь на это.

Он думает остаться ночевать, если Поз ему разрешит. Не обязательно в одной постели или даже в одной комнате, если это поможет им удержаться ночью от шага, к которому они не готовы. Но он очень хотел бы заснуть здесь, в окружении скромной жизни Познера. Очень хотел бы проснуться здесь завтра, чтобы его неизбежное чудовищное похмелье было укрощено шлёпаньем тапок Познера в кухне, где он будет ставить чайник. Проснуться в компании — в компании Дэвида Познера, не меньше — и мгновенно быть успокоенным подтверждением того, что этот вечер ему не приснился. Что, какой бы разговор у них ни состоялся наутро, когда они выспятся и протрезвеют, у них было _это_.

И может быть, может быть это будет у них ещё долгие годы.

Но до завтра ещё далеко, а улыбающиеся губы Познера так близко, такие тёплые, сладкие и красные от скриппсова сентиментального вина.

А Скриппс больше не намерен отказывать себе в том, чего хочет.

Склоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его снова, он устраивается поудобнее — на долгую, нежную ночь. Он согласен продолжать столько, сколько Поз позволит ему, согласен пробовать на вкус его ангельски-пухлые губы, пропускать между пальцев золотые нити его волос. Согласен, думает он, целовать его до зари и смотреть, как её розовые персты касаются лица Познера, будто сон наяву, зажигают каждую морщинку и складочку, противопоставляют следы честно заработанного опыта и мягкое персиково-розовое сияние его кожи — и новые, непривычные этому лицу морщинки-смешинки, которые Скриппс вызывает к жизни поцелуями и шутками. Он думает, они запросто могут лежать здесь всю ночь, навёрстывая упущенное. Работа подождёт, весь мир подождёт. Сегодня принадлежит им и только им.

А они уже столько ждали, что хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

«And here we are in Heaven, for you are mine… At last…»


End file.
